


The Stress Dress

by Nitroid



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-09
Updated: 2017-04-09
Packaged: 2018-10-16 17:32:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10576101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nitroid/pseuds/Nitroid
Summary: Kise cross dresses to cheer Aomine on at a Touou-Shuutoku match. The results are disastrous, and strangely sexy.





	

**Author's Note:**

> nsfw.

The digital score board flipped its red numbers to display Shuutoku at the lead by eight points, causing the crowd of supporters present in the open air stadium to go wild with their cheers for both teams.

On the court, Aomine jogged back to the center, breathing a little heavier than he was used to. Since when did Midorima get so good?

A flash of green entered his line of vision as the lanky Shuutoku ace faced him, a smug smirk on his usually serious face.

“You’re having issues with your center of gravity.” Midorima half-winked at him as he flicked a bead of sweat from entering his left eye. “And yes, I did just read your mind.”

He was _not_ having issues of any sort - only with the latest issue of Mai’s magazine coming out two weeks later than the set date due to legal formalities - and what was Midorima smoking to be acting all high and mighty with him?

There was _no one_ who could beat him but himself.

Repeating that mantra in the back of his mind would normally give him some sense of ease, but strangely, today it seemed like nothing would work.

Too out of breath and very much out of an appropriate comeback, Aomine flipped him a choice finger in response, which only caused his ex-teammate to smirk in a manner so annoying the dark haired teen was tempted to reach over and deliver a solid punch to his nose.

The tweet of the referee’s whistle brought both of their consciousness back to the match at hand.

Aomine gritted his teeth and moved forward, in sheer desperation to overthrow Shuutoku’s score and wipe that irritating smirk off Midorima’s face.

The squeaking of basketball soles on court resumed.

An accidental, unprecedented move that the referee deemed foul cost Touou an extra two points.

Aomine raised a hand apologetically at his captain, Imayoshi. He received a slap on the back in response.

“You alright?” Imayoshi surveyed him with his naturally closed eyes. “Save your energy for the last fifteen minutes. We’ve got this.”

“M’good.” Aomine shook his head. “Just… let me figure things out.”

His captain sauntered away.

What was he _doing_? Aomine felt like kicking himself. What the hell happened to _Aomine Daiki_?

He needed a time out, but couldn’t bring himself to ask for one.

The deafening noise of the crowd soon quieted in a flash so abrupt Aomine shifted his steely gaze to the surrounding bleachers. Whatever had silenced the cheers was definitely something worth checking out.

He couldn’t see what everyone had their eyes glued on at first - till he made eye contact with Midorima, who cleared his throat pointedly and raised an eyebrow to Aomine’s right. The teen’s eyes widened to a size that rivaled dinner plates as he took in the scene before him.

Standing solo in the space of the bleachers that seated Seirin High, Kise was dressed to the nines in a skimpy, very revealing cheerleader outfit - consisting of a tight, black sleeveless top that seemed to be either glued or painted on to his skin, and a short, scanty, red and black pleated skirt. In his hands, he held red and black sparkly pompoms, and his long, slender calves were teasingly covered with a pair of knee high stockings in an ebony shade. His seemingly silky smooth thighs were left bare.

Three thoughts flitted through Aomine’s mind.

The first was that the entire ensemble seemed to harmoniously contrast with Kise’s natural paleness. 

The second centered around the fact that he was surprised to admit Kise actually looked _good_ , as in good enough for a straight, hormonal high school boy to get excited about.

The third was that Kise looked incredibly sexy.

If he were a girl, Aomine was fairly certain he would want to take him out on a couple of dates, and end the third date somewhere on a bed - preferably his own. And also, maybe in his bathtub. And his bedroom floor. And all over his living room.

And up against the wall of the locker room shower; if only he wasn’t currently playing.

God.

All thoughts about the shower, with his current sweaty condition, and Kise’s enticing choice of clothing - or lack thereof - and the usual hormonal thoughts of naked skin on skin, slick with shower water and soap and sweat and other fluids besides—

Kise dropped a pompom and strategically bent over, displaying the delicious curves of his ass and the supple flow of his legs as he retrieved the prop. The quick, four second glimpse of satin red under his skirt was enough to make every straight boy question his life decisions.

“Go, go let’s go, let’s go Touou!” Kise began the ultimate cheer croon in an energetic voice. “Fight-oh Touou, fight-oh!”

Every player on the court - and many of the supporting audience besides - were stricken with shock and several with arousal.

“Go go, Daiki, let’s go, Daiki!”

His cheer moves ended in a sexy split across two rows of bleachers, the short skirt only just having enough fabric to cover what was left between his legs.

On the court, Takao whooped and waved. Jumping back to a standing position, Kise spared him a wink, and turned to Aomine to deliver a slow, sultry air kiss.

He hiked the left side of his skirt up to reveal a thin cord of red satin ribbon that slithered over his slim hip.

Any ounce of saliva drained Aomine's mouth completely.

“Fuck.” Aomine swore hoarsely, as soon as he could get his vocal chords to start working.

Plenty of experience ogling every detail of Mai’s gravure bikini shots told Aomine that Kise was wearing a g-string.

One that could be untied.

The rest of the game ended spectacularly with Touou scoring three points ahead of Shuutoku. Far from being disappointed, the members of the opposing school merely leered at Aomine as they parted ways across the court.

Aomine walked over to where the blond sat on the Touou reserve player bench.

He held out a hand. 

“Congratulations, Aominechii.”

“I thought we were already on a first name basis.” Aomine responded, referring to Kise's sultry cheer calls, the corners of his mouth curving up in a smirk. 

Kise blushed, but met his gaze with a firm, teasing one of his own.

“What’s this…” Aomine gestured to Kise’s choice of clothing. “Supposed to be called?”

“Our Stress Dress.” Kise brushed a towel against Aomine’s sweat dampened skin. “To be used as and when necessary, or…”

He leaned in to place a chaste kiss on Aomine’s lips. “Whenever you feel like it.”

Little Daiki had suffered a lot of tension during the last half of the game, and now he was on the rise. Aomine deftly caught the blond up in his arms.

Kise let out a yelp of surprise, arms clinging onto the tanned teen’s strong shoulders. “Whoa! Where are you taking me?”

“Somewhere.” Aomine growled, hovering over the edge of sexual rationality. “Where I can make you go -”

* * *

“ _Unh_.” Kise moaned over Aomine’s fingers, which were occupying his mouth, slick with the blond’s saliva. “Mmmnh.”

“Fuck.” Aomine hissed as Kise watched him through his eyelashes.

Releasing the Touou ace’s tanned fingers with a soft pop, Kise offered him a smirk. “I believe that’s on the agenda.”

Thoroughly distracted, Aomine ran his hands from Kise’s pink nipples to his slender hips, feeling the smoothness of his unmarred skin. Where Aomine’s body was hard, Kise’s seemed soft, a little like a girl’s, but under the supple skin rippled a well toned six pack.

“Don’t you want…” Kise murmured, pressing his kiss-swollen lips to the middle of Aomine’s forehead. “…to take this off?”

His long fingers guided Aomine’s hands to his waist, where the skirt sat hugging his curves. The taller, tanned teen’s eyes were seemingly glazed over, attention purely focused on Kise, completely entranced by the beautiful blond before him. He nodded, fingers fumbling with the tight hem of the other boy’s skirt.

Letting out a low chuckle, Kise arched upward, successfully rubbing his half-mast against Aomine’s rock hard one.

“Getting impatient?” Kise teased, tracing his tongue up the side of tanned skin on the other ace’s neck.

Releasing a feral growl, Aomine nudged Kise’s legs apart with his own, pressing his body up against the cool tiles of the locker room.

“You want me too, so shut up.” He breathed into the blond’s face.

Kise beamed. “Impressive. Psychic _and_ sexy. I’m glad we’re acquainted.”

“We’re about to be more than acquainted.” Aomine nibbled on Kise’s lower lip. “I’ll say we’re going to have more than a mutual… connection.”

Kise’s eyes glittered with mirth and absolute glee. “Less talk, more action.”

Aomine narrowed his eyes, feeling up the side of Kise’s thigh to the tight curve of his ass cheek.

“I want to fuck you in this skirt.” He shoved his Touou jersey shorts down, revealing his proud erection. “And you’re going to like it.”

Kise brought his slender fingers over Aomine’s velvety tip. “Well, if you’re going to be vocal about it, then I want this inside me right now.”

Dark eyes met amber ones in a flash of hesitance. “But…”

“I prepared myself.” Kise murmured, wrapping his arms around Aomine’s shoulders. “Right in this stall, while you were losing fabulously to Midorimachii.”

The idea of Kise jerking off and fitting his fingers into his pink, puckered hole was enough to drive Aomine over the edge.

"I was _not_ losing to him."

He grasped his throbbing cock in one hand and poised his tip, slick with precome, over Kise’s entrance. 

“God.” Kise breathed, releasing a long exhale as he felt Aomine’s length slide into him at an agonizingly slow pace. “Unnnh.”

He locked gazes with Aomine, dilated pupils urging him to move faster, harder.

Aomine complied, holding Kise’s right thigh up against his torso as he began to thrust deeper into the blond’s welcoming heat. He could feel his slick inner muscles working on his hard length, clamping and squeezing.

“So tight.” Aomine groaned into Kise’s ear, to which the blond replied with a sultry moan.

Angling his hips, Aomine reached down with his free hand and grasped Kise’s other thigh, allowing the Kaijo ace a second to adjust his weight against the wall, before accelerating his thrusts. Wet, squelchy, slapping ricocheted off the shower room tiles, announcing the lewd sounds of their tryst.

“Ah!” Kise gasped, nails digging into the skin of Aomine’s shoulders.

Aomine basked in the private glory that he had just located Kise’s sweet spot.

“Mmnnnn! You’re gonna … make me come!”

The strangled last words of the blond’s sentence was the only warning before white fluid splashed over Aomine’s and Kise’s stomachs. As he gasped and rode out his climax, Kise’s inner walls gripped his throbbing length with a force that soon brought Aomine’s orgasm on in a wonderful burst of slick, white hot pleasure.

Both teens stood panting, Kise supporting Aomine’s weight against him as he breathed in the scent of the other boy’s sweat.

“That was amazing.” Kise found his breath easily, despite being the one making the moans. 

Feeling the sweat on Kise’s arms slip and slide against his bare, damp torso made Aomine’s cock twitch and slowly rise again. The sight of his own come sliding down the back of Kise’s thighs was a thoroughly arousing one.

He grasped Kise’s shoulder, turning the protesting blond over so he faced the wall. 

“More.”

* * *

“What are you all doing standing around out here?” Kagami asked, being the first to reach the locker room door.

The rest of Seirin were in tow. They shared surprised hellos with the exhausted looking Touou team, who were scattered along the corridor, some leaning against the wall beneath the steel signage that read Locker Room 3.

Imayoshi rubbed the back of his neck. “It’s currently in use.”

“But… it’s been more than an hour.” Kagami frowned. “Plus it’s almost time for my school’s match against Rakuzan’s.”

“Mhm.” Wakamatsu nodded and avoided general eye contact. “Well.”

Kagami shared a bewildered look with Kuroko, who shrugged. “Wasn’t Riko about to come meet us here, too?”

“Right.” Hyuuga exchanged a brief look with Imayoshi. “Er well, Momoi-san went to um, she… uh.”

“Went to talk her out of coming here.” Imayoshi finished helpfully.

“What do you mean?” Running a hand through his red hair, Kagami blinked. “What’s going on?”

A loud moan echoed through the closed door of the locker room.

“No… more… anh!”

Kagami froze.

The rest of Seirin and Touou looked equally weary. 

“It’s currently in use.” Imayoshi repeated.

“Do I want to know who…” Kagami mumbled faintly.

A long groan that definitely didn’t sound like Kise, followed by the blond’s raspy voice trailing out into the corridor.

“ _D-Daiki_!”


End file.
